fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Tsuashiyuki
"When something as great as a star dies, it mearly becomes the sun." ''-AlphaMightyena ''"We are not Justice. We are not Peace. We are the Future." (Group Slogan) Tsuashiyuki '(つ朝日染行, ''Dying Star, Rising Sun) also known as 'Akushiyma '(悪魔天使, Devil's Angel) is a group developed by Azien to counter the Goei 13. Save for Uzumaki Sasuke, and anything below the Jonin rank, the group is made up of entirely S-Ranked assasins. Unlike other orgizations (exept for Akatsuki) this group allows characters of various backgrounds to join. The ten moast powerfull members of Tsuashiyuki are called 'Seijū '(精鋭十', ''elite ten) with traits similar to the Espada. Later in the series, the group is inspired by Sasuke, and for the first time in hundreds of years, form a clan. Howerver, they are still the main and central antigonist of Naruto Fukkgatari. They also serve as the personal all-purpose army of User:AlphaMightyena. But they are now almost extinct after the events of the Tsuahiyuki Masscare. History The History of the Tsuashiyuki is somewhat unknown. All that is currently known is that it was founded by the current Leader; Aizen Sosuke. Aizen developed this as a way to futher counter the Goeti 13. Soon, Azien after developing a Gigai recuruited a vast amount of characters, both shinobi or shinigami alike to join his group. Eventualy, they settled on Naruto and his child, who both at the time didn't know Azien was the villian everyone claimed him to be and too joined, adding even more power to the group. Eventualy when Sasuke turned ten, his talk of family and accemptence inspired the group and for the first time sence hundreds of years, the group became a clan. It was hinted that Azien had planned this group over 75 years ago and was runored to have tried to overthrow soul society. But thanks to some unknown masked indiuvisials, the group was forced to disband. Quite recently though, they've resurfaced and it has been shown that the members are a collection of the most dangerous criminals ever recorded in Soul Societies history, with some of the members being wanted for outrageous crimes. Due to these things, they are quite possibly the most wanted organization in the World. In the first event of Naruto Fukkgatari, Azien decides that it is time for Tsuahiyuki to stop hiding from the shadows and finialy reveal themselves to the world. So right after Ichigo's assimilation of Shinigami abilities but before Rukia went to Heundo Mundo, Team Kiseki along with a few others stage a minature invasion in Soul Society. In the end, they caused an immense amount of damage and the captians themselves all agreed that Tsuahiyuki are "the true ones to fear." Sence then, Tsuahiyuki generaly appears in every arc in Naruto Fukkgatari, weather it be one character, or a team. Such an example include the Invasion Arc and the Return of The Fallen Arc. Howerver, under the guidence of Naruto, Itachi commits the Tsuahiyuki Massacre with him, Naruto and Sasuke being the only ones left. Mission Tsuahiyuki serves as a military force with its primary responsibilities consisting of: *The defense of Heundo Mundo, and to serve and protect Azien. *The deployment of members into enemy territory for combat operations. *The deployment of Task Forces as defensive measures in Goei 13. Although some members joined Tsuahiyuki to further their own goals, all are united in Tsuahiyuki's ultimate goal of gaining world domination. Azien has mentioned a three-step process to work their way towards this goal. First, they plan to obtain a large amount of money to support their organisation. Second, they plan to set up a mercenary group loyal only to Tsuahiyuki. Members do not automatically learn of the plan upon joining; Baraen didn't find out about it until he had been a member for quite some time. Their actual goal is unknown, though it is speculated that they seek to overthrow Soul Society in some way, or even perhaps assassinate the Royal Family, though those are all just suspicions, once more. And may only be due to the Royalties' well known paranoia. General Overview Tsuahiyuki, in contrast to the normal operations of modern-day militaries, does not operate as a cohesive unit normally. While all teams are active unless stated so, the leader of the group, Azien, normaly leaves duties and missions to the Seiju as he has trusted them. The command of the divisions are generally left to the discretion of its particular Seiju, who commonly runs it whatever way he or she sees fit, allowing for the change of a division's traditional duties to an entirely new set and even the creation of a separate institution connected to the division. Tsuahiyuki's main duty is to defend Heundo Mundo but they are also allocated districts in the entire land of hollows. In addition to these duties, members also have to deal with the business of being assigned to missions. Various missions usually involve one or more members operating together, with the most senior member exercising command over the others; typical, non-combat missions, such as searching for the Vasto Lorde and gathering pre-invasion data in the Human world, include a Seiju and a lower-ranked one being sent out in pairs. While the lower-ranked members usually have little restraint in taking their own initiative (thus exceeding their orders), higher-ranked members usually stick to Aizen's commands, and are often the first to bail the others out of trouble. However, Aizen's attitude toward the offending Tsuahiyuki members seem to be one of leniency, officially forgiving them (though not without severe sanctions) on the grounds that they are merely advancing his own wishes. The only general authority to call forth a combined front would be that of an edict from the group, or more often the Seiju-Commander. It is not uncommon for Seiju to not see each other as a whole group for long periods of time, except for cases involving a threat to all of Otogakure, a captain's punishment, or to a lesser degree, a captain's promotion. On a regular basis, the Seiju are spread out all across the world doing their divisions' duties, whatever they may be. They are, in fact, so far spread out that getting every members together as a group, or even getting their lieutenants together as a group, could normally take a day to accomplish. Infact, one member said it was the first time in seven years when they were all together. Unless specifically ordered by the Seiju-Commander, captains can choose whether or not to attend meetings (at their own risk) or not even involve themselves in the daily situations of Tsuahiyuki. Seiju are not allowed, without permission, to carry out activities outside of their normal jurisdiction or their division. The Seiju of one division cannot punish the subordinates of another Seiju. Tsuahyuki is widespread, spanning several countries and locations with agents in various places, when needed, a person would howerver call other members of the group to help with the duties. Aside from regularly appearing in Aizen's throne room and the debriefing room, Tsuahiyuki are known to have their own quarters. Thier home is based on old clan coupounds; only members of the Tsuahiyuki may live here. If you are not a member, or here as an invation, then you will be kicked out and possibly killed. This place is similar to the Uchiha Clan compound in it's size and the fact thats it's a mini village. The coupound takes up over 500 acres of land, which is almost 1/20 the whole total land in Otokugsu. There are sections for Housing, Shopping centers, recreation, libaries, parks and more. In the Housing aspect, each division (there are ten) has it's own minature landmass. The landmass is arranged in a circle (similar to a cul-d-sac sorounded around the Royal Palace (where the Seiju-Commander and his family live) and outside each house is a totem pole that has the summoning animal of the branch. The sppearence of houses vary from member to member and are modified to suit the specific members taste. . Sence forming into a clan, the group seems to have taken on the addation of clanwork. Every member of Tsuahiyuki are concidered family and are extremely loyal to one another. Addationaly, the group has even developed a surname, Akushiyma '(悪魔天使, ''Devil's Angel), for any future children to be born with. Tsuahiyuki also seems to be seperately affiliated with Azien's Arrancar army. Though both groups have came togeather in desprate times much to thier dismay. Organazation Tsuahiyuki is made up of ten components: one for each Seiju. Some divisions having certain specializations. *'''Division One: The moast rule and law abiding according to Hagane Kano. No special duties have been noted for the Division. But they are seen as a model division by every member due to it's strict adherence to rules. *'Division Four:' Otherwise known for it's affinity to medical powers and abilities. Moast division members have no combat experence at all, but are neverthelesss important to Tsuahiyuki as a whole. *'Division Eight:' This division is grouped together because of their intellgence as well as skills in torture and interrgotaion. Moast division eight members are also scolars, scientist and are often refered as the smartest group in Tsuahiyuki. *'Division Ten:' This division is the direct-combat section of Tsuahiyuki, with a specialization in swords-only combat, as well as the arts of the Shinigami and Shinobi and thereby being one of the most specialized divisions in the Gotei 13. Many characters have compared them to the eleaventh division of the Gotei 13. After hearing Naruto's story about the ranks of the shinobi, Azien decided to infact form his own ranking system, similar to the shinobi. The ranks and their descriptions are below, from highest to lowest in terms of strength. The Court Guards are an organization with a merit-based hierarchy. They have disposed of the system of rank based on seniority. Strength, experience, and Intellgence are the only things used to determine one's rank. Seiju-Commander Tsuahiyuki is led by the "Seiju-Commander", who has the statuary authority to conduct all the affairs of the group; while deferring to the authority of the Leader in matters involving them. The Seiju-Commander is no doubt the moast powerfull member of Koukon, aside from Azien himself. Seiju Seiju are the ten moast powerfull shinobi in Tsuahiyuki, and generaly Azien's whole Arrancar army. They are given a series of missions that are generaly ranked S, and each one is known to have a unique skill that makes them so valibule. The power of the seiju shifts a lot, and it is not uncommon for a person to increse in power one day and decresse in power another. Tsuahiyuki at any given time is composed of no more than ten Seiju, all of whom were S-Class criminals of their own respective villages, with the exception of Naruto and Sasuke. They were all hand-picked and ranked by Azien himself. The Seiju as a group possess comparable strength to the Espada, or possibly even massiver. Seiju also have controll over thier own division similar to captins and may chose how many they would like to be part of thier group. Unlike the Espada, they do not have number markings on a part of thier body, but show it on the back of thier clothing. It is almost always a captin-ranked character that is chosen for Seiju, though there have been lutentidants, and even a few below the third seat to become one, but this is rare. Sennin The next powerfull rank is Sennin. Senin are often refered as the moast powerfull Shinobi in the clan, have exlent Taijustu and above avrage Genjustu skills, and is a master of three elemental chakra natures. Senin often specialise in a specific type of feild, but they are great in other areas. As the highest-ranking shinobi, they are sent on important political missions such as ambassadors for peace treaties with other villages. And have a say so in matters such as appointing Jonin or chsuing a new Seiju though Senin seem to be more affiliated with politics. Moast Senin wear fancy Yukuta, but they have been seeing wearing regular ourfits. It is unknown how you become one, though Sasuke says Senin are aknowleged. They are chosen by the groups leader (sometimes it is a joint decision between Azien and his fellow Espada and Seiju) and are the rarest type of members. Jonin Jonin is a rank that can only be acheived through high experence or when Sennin or higher ranked members appoint them. Jonin ranked members can acess Bankai, have exlent mastery of Restu, can control at least two eleamental chakra affinities, posses somewhat avrage genjustu skills, and above avrage taijustu skills. Immedite recruits (people who are asked to join) are often placed in this rank. They are often sent on A-Rank missions, and experienced members of this rank may even be sent on S-Class missions (which are considered to be the greatest difficulty). It is not unusual for Jonin to go on missions alone. Moast of the time, Jonin ranked members are members who did not return to thier normal lives after graduateing and instead spent moast of thier time with thier usual duties. Chunin Are qualified by using both Bankai and Shikai and having mastery of many shingami or hollow techniques. They can use at least one chakra nature, sence and dispel some genjustu and possess avrage Taijustu skills. Chunin are typically sent on C-rank or B-rank missions. To become a chūnin, a genin participates in a large examination, known as the "Chūnin Exams". Genin The weakest rank, Genin are known as the runt of the group. A genin is just learning about his or her abilities, and is only able to use Shikai of thier blade and have quite a while before they master the art of Zanjustu. Moast of the time, Genin are used as fracoin for simple missions such as doing yard work, or walking dogs. They are often looked down on and are concidered far below gillian-class hollows. Size and Recruitment Due to the posostion and power of the order, people can not just join Tsuahiyuki. Members must be recruited at a young age, or if thier power is good enough, they can be recruited. When the latter is done, they are often already Jonin in rank and don't require the usage of a Zanpackto. Though many still try to learn it. After a person graduates (Chunin) they have the option to return to thier normal lives; only needing to return during meetings of the order. Though moast tend to stay heavily active to the group. Each Division is made up of just over 50 members, with Tsushiyuki's standing force being just around 500 total enlisted troops. Uniforms Tsuahiyuki members have a very distinctive wardrobe, which could give them away if someone is alerted of their presence. Chunin-ranked members have the option to wear a green long sleved T-shirt with a purple sleveless flak jacket on top. The jacket is lightweight and is heivly restiant to all forms of damage. The jacket is also an insulator- keeping them warm in cold weather and vice versa. Inside, it contains all of the shinobi's scrolls, tools, and even water bottles. On the back of it has thier division symbol or number. The pants were green with a few purple stripes verticly crossing the pants. Seiju members are seen having purple and green clored fingernails AND toenails, wearing a purple cloak with green flames at the bottom. What seems to be most important, however, are their rings. In total, there are ten rings given to each of the ten Seiju members of Tsuahiyuki. The rings apparently signify one's membership and ring position, since when Tigerstar defected, he took his ring with him and as such wasn't replaced. The rings' exact purpose have not been revealed. Every member is requires to wear a forehead protectors with a symbol of Otogakure on it to symbolize ther loyalty with thie group. Howerver similar to missing-nin the forehead protector is sliced through symboliseing broken ties with their former affiliations. Uniform Customization Tsuahiyuki officers, particularly Seiju and Chunin, often customize their personal appearance or that of their uniform. Some don't wear it at all, but every member must wear the forehead protector. Such an act of not complying is viwed as treason. Abilities Tsuahiyuki is Otogakure's moast famous clan and is concidered to be even more powerfull then the Hyuga, Uchiha, and Senju combined. Some people have stated that "anyone who is born from that clan is a prodigy.." Where other clans focused on mastering one particular skill, Akushiyama were masters in all skills, from ninjutsu, to taijutsu, to genjutsu. This along with thier other abilities quickly made this clan famous all around Otogakure and later, the whole world. Tsuahiyuki's abilities have been said to be greater then that of the Espada or the Gotei 13 and that they were the true ones to fear. After Itachi Uzumaki compleated the Tsuahiyuki Massacare, he became known as one of the moast feared and powerfull persons in the Fukkgatari Universe. Known Members and Teams Moast members of Tsuahiyuki that are not Seiju are often placed togeather in 3-man teams; concisting of two males and a female, though there are exeptions to both of these rules. Often, teams are places as they are to compliment each others abilities and be the moast sucessfull on missions. Though team members can choose to change teams if they want to. Seiju-Commander The Seiju-Commander is the leader of Tsuahiyuki and generaly the moast powerfull member of the group. 'Naruto Uzumaki '(うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) Naruto Uzumaki is the former third Jinchuriki for the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, member of the Uzumaki Clan, master in the art of Senjustu, and the Seiju-Commander of Tsuahiyuki, thus making him one of Naruto: Fukkgatari's 'moast powerfull characters. Division One The moast rule and law abiding according to Hagane Kano. No special duties have been noted for the Division. But they are seen as a model division by every member due to it's strict adherence to rules. Unknown Team 'Hagane Kano (鋼叶, Steel Leaf) Hagane Kanō (鋼叶, Kano Hagane) is a character involved in Naruto Fukkgatari. He is a Senin of Tsuahiyuki's first division, who is a Shinobi and a master of both the wood release and steel release. He was also the superior of Sasuke Uzumaki before his death and the the latter's premotion to Seiju-Commander. Division Eight This division is grouped together because of their intellgence as well as skills in torture and interrgotaion. Moast division eight members are also scolars, scientist and are often refered as the smartest group in Tsuahiyuki. Team Delta [[Team Delta|'Team Delta']] or otherwise known as team 16 is a three-man squad that is currently led by Heisui Myaku and serves under the Eigth Division of Tsuahiyuki. 'Heisui Myaku' (イザ勢 七, Calm Water Pulse) [[Heisui Myaku|'Heisui Myaku']] (イザー勢 七, Myaku Heisui) is a human, a Jonin-Ranked Tsuahiyuki member under the Eigth Division, Leader of Team Delta , and the former leader of Xcution. Division Ten This division is the direct-combat section of Tsuahiyuki, with a specialization in swords-only combat, as well as the arts of the Shinigami and Shinobi and thereby being one of the most specialized divisions in the Gotei 13. Many characters have compared them to the eleaventh division of the Gotei 13. Team Kiseki [[Team Kiseki|'Team Kiseki']] (奇跡, Prodigy) or also known as Team 10, is the first team to be revealed. It concist of Sasuke Uzumaki and Baraen Fuma and is affiliated with the tenth division of Tsuashiyuki. While being the only two-man team revealed, the duo is highly effective. Compleating nearly every task Azien and Naruto assins them, and doing so almost perfect. 'Sasuke Uzumaki' (うちはナルト, Uzumaki Sasuke) [[Sasuke Uzumaki|'Sasuke Uzumaki ']](うちはナルト, Uzumaki Sasuke) who was orginly Uchiha Sasuke, a gennin Kohona shinobi who is the last member of the Uchiha Clan, a S-Ranked missing-nin who was part of Akatsuki that later became an International Criminal. Howerver, in the events of [http://fannon22.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto:_Fukkgatari Naruto: Fukkgatari], certian events cause him to be raised by Naruto Uzumaki. He is still a shinobi, the second Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tailed Wolf, a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid, and a Chunin-ranked member of Tsuashiyuki who is Baraen Fuma's partner in Team Kiseki. 'Baraen Fuma' (バラ園, Rose Garden, Blade) [[Baraen Fuma|'Baraen Fuma']] (バラ園, Fuma Baraen) is a main protoginst involved in the series Naruto Fukkgatari. She is a Shinobi, a member of the Fuma Clan, Chunin, and Sasuke Uzumaki's partner of Tsuashiyuki in Team Kiseki. Triva -Apparently, every Seiju of Tsuahiyuki who is killed have had thier cloak removed from them just before thier death; an Idea orginaly thought by Itachi Uchiha. -While he is not an Seiju yet, Sasuke Uzumaki is classified as Seiju-level by Soul Society. Tsuahiyuki Division Photo Gallery Imagesguoi;.jpg|First division symbol. Volkswagen.gif|Second division symbol. Toyota.gif|Fourth division symbol. Renault.gif|Third division symbol. Opel.gif|Seventh division symbol. Mitsubishi.gif|Fifth Division Symbol. Mercedes.gif|Eigth division symbol. Gleagle.jpg|Sixth Division Symbol. Deronda.gif|Tenth division symbol. ImagesCAZIF5O4.jpg|Ninth division symbol.